This Wasn't Planned
by TruthsLies
Summary: "I despise you, you know that right?" She stared down at her supposed captain, "I am aware of this."- Law finds that his ship has become plagued with dirt and decided to get a cleaning lady at the request (demand) of his crew. However they don't seem to get along so well. Her desire to keep everything clean and Law's constant need to sabotage her. LawxOC
1. Chapter 1

Wow its been since I've uploaded a story, I know there's a lot of these around but hey I want in too! And as I'm currently writing three essays I thought hey why not write a story in between, yay.

**I just want to get a few things straight**, I know the description in this chapter isn't to detailed but this was really to test the waters and to see how it turns out and whether people enjoy it. Another thing, yeah, 'Oh god' is repeated a hell of a lot, but that's because well, that's what most people would be thinking in a situation like that. Repetition with this character might be a thing in the future, I'm not sure yet. As I said, testing the water.  
**Second, I know Mizu is a generic first name**, but I chose that for a bit of comedy and irony later on. As for last names, I don't have a clue on what her last name so be so any good suggestions is strongly appreciated!  
**Thirdly, Grammar,** don't care. I've tried my best and I'm surprisingly too shy to find a beta-reader so shh on the grammar.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own One Piece, I only own my OC.

* * *

"I despise you, you know that right?" an 18 year old girl said. She stared down at her supposed captain, who had his feet resting on her freshly cleaned table.

The man didn't even look up from his medical textbook, let alone move an inch from his comfortable position. "I am aware of this."

A small twitch in her left eyebrow showed her displeasure for Trafalgar Law's nonchalant attitude to the current situation. "Could you kindly remove your feet from the table," Penguin coughed from the other side of the room; where everyone had gathered after things got ugly. "Captain."

"No."

"Why ever not Captain?" another cough from Penguin let her know how close she was to the line.

"Because."

The cleaner's fist tightened as she angrily glared at the man still reading his textbook. "Oh for god's sake Trafalgar, don't start that again!" she stomped her foot on the floor and immediately regretted it after a sharp pain caught her off guard.

"I could say the same thing to you."

* * *

_One week earlier_

"Oh god?" she had been the same for the past 5 minutes.

Law couldn't help but smirk at the poor girl in front of him. The colour drained from her face as soon as she had noticed what all the commotion was about. Her actions next, however, intrigued him. She paced up and down the bar being careful not to go near her ex-boss' body.

"Just why did that happen? Oh god, he's dead," his smirk slowly dropped from his face. He couldn't decide whether the girl was stupid or just in shock, either way it was a stupid thing to say. "I mean, yeah he's dead, I know that, who could survive that? But why did this have to happen?"

Law sighed; he lowered his hand so that his prized nodachi was by his side and took in their surroundings. There were several people cowering outside after he had almost decapitated her boss. A few of them were whispering to each other and others couldn't stop staring. The pirate captain stared at the young woman who was patiently waiting for an answer; granted she was still pacing up and down, but still waiting. Yes, she definitely did intrigue him more than annoy him. "Because."

"Because what?" she replied, determined to get at least an explanation longer than one word. She owed it to her boss; who had recently given her a raise, which also had nothing to do with the fact that she was a little bit annoyed with his untimely demise.

"I wanted to." Longer than three words but this answer had manage to irk her and stop her nervous pacing.

The bar-waitress looked him dead in the eye and they stared at each other for a few moments before she crashed her head onto the counter. She dared to glance up at the white hat wearing man again, before saying rather slowly, "Oh god, you're Trafalgar Law right?" he gave her a simple nod and her head crashed (rather loudly) onto the counter once again. Law could just about hear another, 'Oh god' coming from scared teen.

He couldn't help but be amused by her antics and asked "Why do you keep saying that?"

She lifted her head up only so much so that her speech wouldn't be muffled. She didn't even look at him; she stared out of the window through her bangs, "Because I'm terrified! How else am I supposed to act? Huh? Do a freaking tap dance on the tables? Or run through the town screaming, PIRATES, at the top of my voice? I'm leaning towards the second choice. But right now, I don't know how else to react to this other than," she couldn't help but glance down at the body of her kind old boss, "Oh god."

"What's your name?"

"You're asking me this, now?" his dark eyes sharpened he didn't need to do anything else to persuade her to answer, "Mizu. Am I allowed to ask why you want to know?"

"Don't people generally have last names too?" he asked with a monotone like tone. Mizu groaned and slammed her head back down refusing to answer. Law decided to let it slide; considering he'd get it out of her eventually when the first check-up arrived. "My crew have decided that they need someone to clean up after them. They're right of course and I have decided that it shall be you, any questions?"

"Do I get a choice?" Law simply smiled at her, which gave her, the answer. "Why do this, why me?"

"You needed a reason to find another job," he shrugged. Law took note of the twitch in her left eyebrow for late thought. "And as for the other question, take a look around."

She had to admit, she was damn good at cleaning, the place was spotless. Except for the blood currently behind the bar and splattered on some of the bottle behind her. "Let me go pack some clothes then, as I don't get a choice." He gave her that look again and she caved in straight away muttering to herself, "I'm sure I'll find something that'll fit on your ship, somewhere."

He made sure she exited the bar first so that she couldn't run away and her last hopes of being saved from the scary pirate were dashed when the towns' people squealed at the sight of him and backed away as soon as they caught a glimpse of him. All Mizu could do was groan and chant 'Oh god' repeatedly till she could no longer see her small island town on the horizon.

* * *

So what are we thinking? Good? Bad? Keep going for a few more chapters see how it turns out? Do tell, PM, Review, Favourite, Follow, Flame, I've had them all so bring it! But not so much of the latter.

**Other chapters shall be longer. And more character development! **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing except my OC

Oh I called Shachi ginger, as he has brown hair in the anime and red in the manga, went in-between.

* * *

"If that man ever puts his dirty feet on my nice clean table again, I'll throttle him." Mizu threatened as the hall settled back into its usual idle, relaxing atmosphere. It was like the incident never happened.

After the teen's outburst of cleanliness and hygiene in the mess hall, (to which Law had kept his feet on the table throughout), he had grabbed the apple he had brought to the steel table, took a single bite out of it before getting up to leave, leaving the girl in a disgruntled mess. He even allowed juice from the apple to drip onto the table. While watching her arrogant Captain leave she had thought of several to kill and maim the smirking man.

"Somehow I doubt you'd be able to lay a finger on him," Shachi said carefully knowing Mizu's outbursts of anger. However this time he only received a glare from the brunette. "Don't hate me for the truth. I'm just warning you to stay out of the Captain's way, okay? Leave him alone, and he leaves you alone."

"Or what? He'll dump me over board? How could this get worse?" she asked and received a few glares of her own in return, "What? Come on you guys? Have you seen the mess you guys make round here? Don't look at me like that Shachi, or I'll tell everyone what you have hidden under your pillow. I have half a mind to tell..."

A sweaty hand clamped tightly over her mouth, stopping her from uttering another word. Shachi looked around him and saw all of his crewmates grinning at him evilly. "Don't tell anyone! You swore you wouldn't!" he hissed fearfully in her ear.

"Oh? What's Shachi got under his pillow little Mizu?" one of the mechanics at the opposite table asked, leaning towards the blushing Shachi.

"I HAVEN'T GOT ANYTHING UNDER MY PILOW!" the ginger yelled, slamming both hands on the table, causing the hall to erupt into snickering and in some cases full on laughing. Shachi started shaking the poor cleaner and asking her why she would do that to him, which started some more laughing at his expense.

Penguin, who had recovered first, turned his attention to said cleaning lady and asked "Aren't you cleaning the showers today?" when she nodded looking both determined and scared, he continued "you better start, there are a few bathrooms and shower blocks."

"Damn, I get distracted so easily. I better start then; bottom-up would be a good way to go," she sighed and rolled up her sleeves, "they better not be that bad. Why me anyway?"

It was Penguin who answered again. Even with her short time with the Heart Pirates; she found that between the two, Penguin was the most sensible one. When he actually wanted to be of course, "Because the Captain didn't want just a pretty face, he said he wanted someone who could do the job and that the sub was becoming a 'breeding ground for bacteria' and you had the best cleaning skills on the island, apparently."

She sighed and cursed her demand for cleanness around food and drinks "I'm thrilled he thought so, but did he have to kill my last boss?"

"That was overkill, I'll admit. But you did need a new job because of it," He replied taking a sip of his drink, like the whole thing wasn't something to worry too much about. "Besides, did you like him that much?"

"He was better boss than a certain someone I know, at least I got paid. I also got a little something extra once in a while." They all looked at her knowingly; she continued going bright red at their insinuation. "Also he was a kind man, granted he didn't have family, but that didn't mean Trafalgar could just kill him. Anyway; just because you guys nearly killed yourselves with bacteria, doesn't mean you can kidnap someone."

"Maybe the Captain is frustrated." Another mechanic chuckled.

Mizu stood up suddenly, knocking the table somewhat and headed out. But before she left she smacked the offending mechanic upside the head and muttered 'damn pervert' darkly under her breathe and slammed the door shut behind her. She sulkily stalked towards the lower bathrooms realising that she couldn't remember where the hell they were. Once again muttering darkly to herself about confusing mazes, she came across the one person she didn't want to cross in dark empty corridor.

"You haven't got to work yet." He simply stated. When she looked up at him, he was leaning against the wall staring at her with the expression she detested on him. Smugness.

"Nope, not yet, I was just on my way to the lowest ones."

Law chuckled and said "You're lost aren't you?"

Her eyebrow started to twitch which made him chuckle again. "It's not my fault that your dumbass submarine is a freaking maze and every freaking corridor looks the god damn same. At any rate, who looks at a ship and goes, 'We should enclose that and put it under water. That's safer. Nothing bad can happen while we're underwater.'" She continued the rant for a few more moments until she realised the smug expression on Law's face had gone and a blank had appeared. She continued as she couldn't quite get her mouth to stop working at the moment. "Seriously, what idiot thought this would be a great idea?"

"Me."

"Oh god, I am so sorry." He just left her standing completely still waiting to be murdered on the spot. When she was completely sure he wasn't in ear shot she exhaled the breath she was holding. Mizu placed a hand over her heart and tried to calm it down. "Mouth, why do you do this to me?"

* * *

Mizu took one look at the showers and a piece of her died inside. Penguin had lied to her. Grime and other disgusting things she didn't care to think about, covered every nook and cranny of place. She didn't even want to breathe the air in, for fear of catching something awful. All she could think about was that she, herself, had washed in something like this. It made her skin crawl. Granted when Mizu used the showers she had no clue on the conditions she was entering as she showered in the minimal light of the crack of dawn, in case one of the guys tried to peep at her. Mizu couldn't wait to clean all the showers so that she could have a shower and know she was clean.

"How the hell have they survived this long?" she remembered Law's occupation and face-palmed. "Oh yeah, sadistic doctor as the Captain, that's how. Better get started then."

After the first shower block and bathrooms Mizu hoped to god that they were the worst. Optimism, however, died after seeing the state of the next floor and the floor after that. _'I'm definitely spying on the kitchen after this. I don't trust them damn cooks anymore.' _She thought as she ground the scrubber deep into the titles removing as much grime as possible with every push. She even had to clean the shower heads after discovering a fine layer of limescale blocking the jets of water and turning whatever water came out a milky, cloudy colour.

After hours of scrubbing every title till it sparkled; scrapped every bit of mould creeping into the corner; mopped every bathroom floor; killed every living thing (bacteria and otherwise) that dared cross her path and wiped every single tap, shower head and toilet clean until she could she her own face in it; Mizu finally put her cleaning things away and went for dinner. And boy, was she looking forward to food. All thoughts of cleaning could go to hell as of that minute. The brunette could just about remember her way back to the comforting thought or food but the dim lighting in the corridors made it hard to figure out where she was at the time. She hated the submarine itself. She never felt the need to dive underwater for long periods of time. Granted the view was beautiful, at first, then she realised how far under water she was and that thought made her nauseas. And as much as she complained about her life on board ship, it wasn't as though everything was bad. The corridors allowed her time to think and she was given her own room, it was a pathetic box room in a corner but it was hers. Given matching uniforms as the guys, which she mostly tied the arms around her waist and wore a strappy shirt underneath. The guys themselves were funny and welcomed her, mostly because the majority of them hadn't seen a female body in a long time but after the initial stares, they treated just like one of the guys. Shachi, Penguin and Bepo made sure she didn't annoy Trafalgar too much in one day so that she could keep her life and looked after her in general. It was just the annoying things, ticked her off so much. Like Trafalgar Law. Just him and the crews lack of hygiene. As well as Law's constant need to put his mark on everything. Including her boiler suit.

'_The ego of that man.' _she thought bitterly as she walked into the mess hall and grabbed a tray of food.

"Finished cleaning?" Bepo asked looking at her with his black eyes gleaming.

Mizu nodded and took a big bite out of her bread roll. Gulping it down with some water she glared at them, "How are you guys not ill?" she continued inhaling food like she hadn't eaten for a week. Bits of rice flew everywhere as she continued to shovel food down her throat.

Shachi shook his head at her "Because that's lady like Mizu."

Mizu stopped and glared at Shachi. She was crouching over her plate like a wild animal. The guys thought she would growl at them if they tried to take her food away from her. "Screw you. I've been cleaning your crap up for the past 5 hours, so I think I'm allowed to be un-lady like for a few moments."

"Cleaning woman!" Law yelled striding over to her, his eyes covered by a shadow cast from his hat.

This tone definitely meant 'say one thing wrong and you're dead', "Hey Captain, I cleaned the bathrooms like you asked. Is it okay if I take a look at the kitchen tomorrow?"

"Don't lie to me, woman." His head inched up slightly so that you could see the steely grey eyes which unnerved her even more.

She gulped; it was like a cloud of death hung in the air. Mizu knew to be honest, any wise ass comments and she would end up swimming her way to the next island. "I'm pretty sure I did Captain. Now if you guys don't mind I'm going to bed early. Goodnight Captain" with every word of that last sentence she tried to edge her way around the angry pirate and out the door, however life had other plans for her.

A strong hand latched onto her arm holding her in place "I thought, I made myself clear when I asked you to clean _all _the bathrooms." She nodded "then why did you miss out my personal bathroom?"

"I wasn't aware you had one, Captain. I'm still getting used to the submarine, I get lost going to my own room. You can't yell at me for not knowing." Mizu said calmly standing her ground.

"Very well." He let go of her arm and pushed past her, literally, Mizu actually fell back into the table due to the force. "You shall learn."

As he was leaving Mizu recovered from the shock that she is in fact still among the living and yelled out in frustration, "What the hell does that even mean?"

It wasn't until he was a step outside the hall that he gave her an answer, without even looking back Law said threateningly "I'm going to run you ragged."

"What the hell are you even talking about?" Mizu screamed after him. Seething with anger at being ignored she turned and faced the others who promptly backed away from her. "What does that mean?"

Bepo apologised and Shachi shook his head while everyone else kept completely still. It was only Penguin who was brave enough to speak. "You better go clean his bathroom, before he comes back."

"You tell me right now what he meant or I swear I will start screwing with your laundry." Mizu gazed over the scared men and didn't want to look at her at this moment. Her anger rising until somewhere in her mind something clicked. "What do you mean before he comes back?" she sighed and grabbed her bread roll and marched out the room.

"DON'T TAKE THE BREAD! HE'LL KILL EVERYONE!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LOT TALKING ABOUT NOW!"

* * *

Hey! I'm back with the second chapter! Hope you guys liked it! A(another) big thank you to everyone who Favourited, Alerted and Reviewed! It seriously means a lot! See I'd told you I'd write a longer chapter this time! Excuse the lack of Law in this chapter, he shall be in it more in the next. This chapter was basically set up and allow you guys to get to know my OC Mizu. Tell me any queries you have anything that you may want putting right, but please be polite when doing so. I'm more likely to response to that.

See you next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Excuse the late up-date, three essays in a row is a bit much especially when you've got the hardest one to do in the middle.

Now that I've got that out of the way, please enjoy this piece of filler. But filler with more Law in it :D Also on a side note, they're not on the grand line yet. I thought I'd just tell you that now.

* * *

Mizu soon found out what Law was talking about and she did not like it. Not one bit. Every morning at 5am she was dragged out of her room by another crew member, who suffered the same fate as herself, and forced to clean opposite ends of the ship. She had to run from place to place to make it on time before the sadistic Captain made his rounds aka making sure his crew were doing everything they were supposed to and the cleaning lady wasn't cheating. With every crew member that came, came a new list and if she didn't do the places in the order set, well, she didn't want to think what would happen. But all that didn't matter now that they were coming to an Island. Dry land- was all Mizu could think about, after all it had been a while since seeing the stuff. Though life, for Mizu never went as planned recently.

"What the hell do you mean I'm staying on board ship Trafalgar!" Mizu yelled stepping dangerously close to Law's personal bubble. "I can't believe this; I've done everything you've asked so give me a good reason why I can't go?"

"You've neglected to come to your physical exam." The surgeon pulled his iconic hat down to cover his eyes from the hysterical teen in front of him.

Mizu looked to the guys around her who all gave her the same look 'we told you', granted she had been given the same memo like the others but she never thought he'd take it so seriously. Fighting back the urge to slap herself to make sure she was hearing right Mizu stared at her Captain. "I'm starting to think you have some sort of sick pleasure in screwing over my life."

"Don't think yourself so special cleaner-ya," Law answered sighing gently,

"Of course not, Trafalgar-ya" she sneered at him, being rather immature about the situation she added the whole folding arms and turning away from the man thing on top of sticking her tongue out at the man. Penguin and Shachi made a 'kill' sign from behind their quietly ticked off Captain which Mizu totally ignored and continued on, determined to get off the damn submarine. "Trafalgar let me off this ship or I'll scream."

"Scream all you want you're not getting off this submarine without an exam."

Mizu sighed and shook her head. If he was being stubborn so would she, the brunette took in a deep breath and started counting down on her fingers. Law watched her with a bored expression watching her fingers count down from five. Thankfully for the rest of the crew in the area Penguin stepped in, to which all the crew secretly thanked him for. "That's not a good idea Captain, last time she screamed about half the crew got deafened, and even my ears were ringing after."

"That's because you were pouring fat down the sink; fat!" the men just stared, waiting for her to explain what she meant. "For god's sake do you know how much a pain it is to unclog a sink in the middle of nowhere with nothing to unclog it with?" there was a chorus of 'oh's' from the guys. "Come on, I'll do anything to leave." She instantly regretted saying 'anything' in front of Law and wanted nothing more than to just combust on the spot.

"I've just trained you, you're not leaving."

"I am not some house pet you know and I meant shore leave."

"A full physical exam."

"I know of sadistic ways, no way in hell."

The crew looked between the two like it was a tennis match; no one had ever tried to bargain with their Captain as he generally got what he wanted in the end. "It would be a grievous miss use of my energy if I harmed you in anyway." Law replied smirking slightly at her apparent knowledge of his reputation that had just started to make the papers recently due to certain events that will not be specified.

"Oh thank you for your kind mercy on us weaklings. Do excuse the fact that I have had no need to learn how to defend myself as I lived in a peaceful village. That is until you showed up and dragged me away from it."

"The past is the past, get over it."

Mizu's left eyebrow was beginning to twitch again, she couldn't help it and recently it helped her to realise that her temper was flaring. "So if I shove my foot up your ass, it'll be in the past so you should be able to get over it?" the look of death appeared and she stomped on the floor muttering something about how the rules never applied to him. "I swear I'll shoe shine everyone's shoes if you'll let me off for an hour, just an hour," he plainly shook his head and watched her carefully. "Please," she could hear the crew whispering to one and other about her use of the word.

"A full physical exam or nothing."

"I'll be silent in your presence for a week; I'll stay in my room when you eat. I'll stop yelling at you if you do something like putting your dirty laundry in one big in the corner instead of in the basket like I asked."

"You'll be getting an exam either way, it's up to you whether you want a regular one or for me to check _everything_"

Mizu knew she had backed into a corner; all she could do now is evade the inevitable "It's fine, I'll look out the window for this one, it doesn't seem that interesting anyway."

Law nodded to Bepo who within seconds had the brunette slung over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. She couldn't help stroke the soft fur behind Bepo's head and scratching his ear softly. Upon realising her situation, mainly her behind shown to one of the most perverted crews in the North Blue, she realised she'd have to do something about her current situation. Mizu once again sighed and propped her head up with her arm and spoke calmly to Law, finally being able to down upon him "Fine have it your way, I want to keep what's left of my dignity."

Law chuckled and nodded to Bepo who let her down as gently as possible, "You're a cleaning woman aboard a pirate ship, you don't have any."

Mizu faced Law once again and glared at him. She shook her fist angrily and said surprisingly calmly for her, "If I could, I'd hit you in the face. I know that will never happen, but at least I have my imagination and right now it's in full swing."

Law decided to ignore her and led her in silence down to what Mizu imagined was a torture chamber. It was either going to be full of glistening sharp, pointy objects and walls covered in dried blood. Or hot female nurses in short skimpy outfits at his beck and call. She hadn't been down to see the medical wing before as Law never ordered her to clean it. Penguin had mentioned that he didn't want anybody to move or stuff his medical supplies or contaminate anything. Saying that Mizu had no desire to go anywhere near that place, she didn't want to know what he might be doing down there. Though you were pleasantly surprised by the ordinary, grey, dull office; it was very basic and tidy there wasn't a speck of dust anywhere, except maybe near the medical textbooks lined up in alphabetical order on the shelf above the desk. Mizu let out a sigh of relief, it was standard examination room, and no torture deceives in sight.

"Take a seat, you'll be answering questions first then I'll be checking your physical health." Law said as he sat down, he picked up on clipboard with her name and some notes already written down.

Mizu eyed the doctor cautiously before answering his questions truthfully, as possible on... certain questions. She nearly got away with it too, before he dumped her on some scales. There had been some embarrassing questions but Law's expression told her that he was taking this very professionally and tried to answer him without stuttering. "Why do you need to know all this?"

"In case something happens and I need to treat you." Law muttered,

"Wow Trafalgar, I didn't know you cared." She grinned at the pirate Captain who in return just stared at her with irritation.

"I don't, I would hate for my efforts training you to be in vain." Which in the Language of Trafalgar means- 'your good and I don't want to find someone else' which was the best compliment she'd get out of him even if she managed to produce the One Piece from behind her back and presented it to him with a band of street performers. "Remove your shirt."

He said suddenly causing Mizu to have a heart-attack "What?" she screeched hugging herself tightly.

"I need to listen to your chest," he stated keeping the same bland tone of voice. Mizu's checks started to feel a tad warm and kept her arms in place, she even scrunched further up forming a nice ball shape on the chair. "Unless you want me to grope around blindly, I suggest you remove your shirt," Mizu weighted up her options and resultantly removed her shirt. "It's not there's much there to grope anyway."

Mizu instantly went bright red and slapped Law's hand away from her and covered herself up again. She glared, clearly embarrassed at his words she spat out between clenched teeth. "Well excuse me; I wasn't aware there was a size limit to adhere to. If I'm not good enough, how about letting me go huh? Why don't you go find yourself a better, bigger cleaning woman to fulfil the quota huh? Why don't you do that?"

Law smirked at her and chuckled softly "Did I hit a nerve Cleaner-ya?" he took his pen and began writing some notes. Mizu growled and curled herself completely into ball, wishing this medical would be worth it.

"I hate you."

"I am aware of this."

* * *

Be thankful, that used to be a cliffhanger but due to not knowing when I'll be able to next update (again essays) in the next week, I thought I'd be nice. The next update should at the very latest be next Monday/Tuesday. As that's when my essay of the term is due in.

So once again, I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed, new, old and recurring as well as everyone else who has alerted and favourited!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry! I know I said I was going to post this yesterday. And I did try! But my Uni internet decided that it wanted to go on vacation so on my day off I had to drag myself up to the campus and demand internet. Also recently found out my actual name is copyrighted... huh... Going to have to change it.

Do remember I don't own anything, (I don't even own my own name) except Mizu.  
And please remember this is before they hit the Grand-Line as well as laugh/ignore my perverted-ness in this particular chapter.

* * *

"And why am I stuck with you guys? I thought I'd finally get some girl-time," Mizu sighed and stared at the typically group of guys flanking either side of her. "Seriously, all I wanted was to stare at the clothes I can't afford since Trafalgar pays me with nothing."

"You get room and board, that's what you get paid in." Penguin grinned patting her on the head.

Mizu huffed and blew her hair out of eyes, she need to get that cut as well. Shachi offered to do it for her, but she politely declined. "I still can't believe you let him get away with that kind of harassment." She was still fuming over the incident in the medical room.

"He doesn't harass us as we turn up to our appointments and go to him if there's something medically wrong with us." Penguin explained staring at a local as she walked past swinging her hips.

Shachi who also was staring some of the local wildlife added "It's kinda like your obsession with cleaning; he has an obsession over anything medical. Oh, if you get prescribed something, you better take it; if you don't you'll end up as his next guinea-pig."

"Doesn't mean I have to like it," Mizu huffed and pouted slightly at the situation she was currently in. Her stomach growled softly at the delicious smell of food nearby. She blushed and clutched her stomach looking around at them hoping they didn't hear the noise.

'_So cute!' _Penguin and Shachi thought, they wouldn't dear voice this out loud of fear of the woman hitting them again. "Come on, we'll get you something to eat." Penguin grinned pulling her along the road, following the smell.

"Can we get milkshakes?" she asked and Bepo nodded eagerly.

However, as Mizu was soon finding to be a common occurrence in her life lately, things didn't end well. As soon as they stepped into a bar that looked in their price range, a gleaming gun awaited them. An angry barkeeper with a twitchy finger glared at the four, his eyes darting between them waiting for them to make a move.

"Pirates aren't welcome here. Leave." The man said, the fellow patrons all gripped their respective chairs as if to jump into a bar fight any moment.

Penguin, Shachi and Bepo were all unfazed by common situation for them; Penguin, who actually had the gun pointed so far in his face, his breath dusted the metal weapon. On the other hand for Mizu, she was like a duckling: calm and serene on the outside, kicking and freaking out on the inside. "Let's stay calm and put the gun away before someone gets hurt."

"Or the Captain finds out" Bepo muttered quietly causing Mizu to squeak and latch onto Bepo for comfort. Only his soft fur could calm her down now.

Mizu tried to keep her expression clear as well as trying not to get shot, that fate being one of the ways she did not want to leave this world, _'I don't know what will be worse, getting shot or Trafalgar finding out that we, no I'll get the goddamn blame for this I know it, got a gun pointed at us and a bar fight might alert the marines. Oh god, either way this is not going to end well.' _

Penguin merely brushed the gun out of his face and once again tried to reason with the trigger-happy looking barman. "Come on, I'm sure we can work this out."

"Get out pirate scum." He spat out, quite literally over Mizu and Bepo,

The duo wiped themselves off with their sleeves and Mizu groaned unfortunately out-loud "Great now I'm going to need another shower."

The barman rounded on her immediately not really taking much notice of the cleaning woman. "And take your bed-warmer with yea."

"Excuse me?" the brunette asked calmly her- now infamous- left eyebrow twitch

Shachi leant forward to whisper "That's not good" into Penguin's ear.

"You heard me, you look too scrawny to be a pirate, so you must be their w-"

Mizu stomped forward and flicked the gun out of her way before getting in the barman's face "Listen here mate, I'll take that sort of abuse from them idiots," she pointed to the trio behind her, Shachi waved awkwardly when their attention moved back to them, "but there's no way in hell that I'll take it from a guy who can't even be assed to wipe the crumbs of his breakfast off his shirt. What no loving wife to do that for you? Oh, I'm not surprised if that's the way you talk to women. And another thing, try threatening pirates when you're by yourself and not in a room full of your buddies, it's more impressive. For god's sake all we wanted was a nice meal off the ship but no, you had to go and do something that stupid like point a gun in our faces. You idiot, who do you think you are, huh? Threatening the Heart Pirates is the most idiotic thing you could do in the North Blue."

The aging man backed off upon hearing the name of the crew they were a part of, his eyes glazed over the marks they were wearing to confirm what she was saying. After all they had recently made a name for themselves before picking Mizu up. "I didn't know, I swear. Please don't kill me."

Bepo pulled Mizu back and Penguin said a hastily goodbye and dragged her back towards the ship. "You idiot, now he's going to call the marines and we're going to have to move it before they reach us."

"It was worth it to see his smug face drop like that though." Mizu grinned evilly,

Shachi sighed and started jogging to catch up with them, "Seriously, he told us not to get into trouble and what happens? We get into trouble."

"It wasn't fair, you hadn't done anything," her head drooped and the looks they had been getting all day. She could see why they were scared but after spending time with the crew she knew they wouldn't attack someone without cause (unless they were enemy pirate ships or marines) and it wasn't fair. "It's not like we were going to dine and dash though," she looked up at the guy who all looked a little sheepish, "right guys?"

"Well, Captain only gave us money for supplies. Not food." Shachi said scratching the side of his face.

"I WAS BEGINING TO FEEL SORRY FOR YOU GUYS TOO, YOU EVIL GODDAMN PIRATES." Mizu screamed smacking Bepo on the arm as hard as she could. That was her final (of three) straws, broken into a million pieces, when they get back onto the ship Mizu was going to give them a piece of her mind. Or several.

She sighed and waited for the up-coming storm; the storm being either the angry mob chasing them down the street carrying numerous, traditional 'angry-mob' weaponry. It wasn't until they had used multiple distractions and Bepo managing to give them the slip; that they got away. They slowly made it back to the ship without anymore mobs and Mizu breathed a sigh of relief. She wasn't ready to end up in jail or worse, she'd only just managed to train the guys how to keep the corridors clean of junk. Shachi and Penguin decided that it would be better not to disturb or tell their Captain anything and if, when, he found out that they would remain silent. That was the plan until they saw Law waiting for them on board deck and motioned them to follow him. As soon as they made it into the office Shachi and Penguin ratted Mizu out before she could even take a breath. Even Bepo sold her out straight away. Which left her standing in the middle of his office space looking more irritated than scared.

"So you thought it would be a good idea to yell at a man with a gun?" Law asked sitting on his favourite swivelly chair with an amused glint in his charcoal eyes.

"Yes Captain."

"Even though he could have shot members of my crew?" he signalled his three members standing with their backs against the wall trying not to catch the cleaning women's eye.

"As well as myself, yes Captain."

"I suppose you getting shot would have been hassle to deal with." Law gave her a mocking sigh and picked up some of paper work on his desk.

Mizu stood straighter and watched the Captain for any signs of what was to come. "I'm charmed as always Captain." She said rolling her eyes.

"I am always charming, Cleaner-ya. As promised I let you off this vessel, I even asked my three best men to make sure you don't cause trouble and yet here you are. Explain." It sounded like a question but most definitely wasn't she could sense the demand a mile off.

Mizu shuffled on the spot remembering her promise not to cause problems. The thing with Law is that he remembers everything that people say in his presence that would in some way come back to bite him. "It's not like we," Law raised an eyebrow like she knew he would, "I was the one who started it, that barman pointed a gun in Penguin's face then made comments that I won't repeat." Law looked to the trio who nodded and as Shachi started to repeat the exact words the man had said Mizu cut him off with a hiss. "You don't need to repeat that. Anyway, Captain, it wasn't my fault."

"You had an angry mob chasing you. How was this not your fault? You where the one to start yelling and calling men twice your size names, weren't you?"

Utterly defeated Mizu said "Yes Captain"

"We can no longer collect supplies from this island. Are you happy with setting back my schedule?" Law asked rhetorically

"Most certainly Captain," Law gave her the 'are you kidding me' look to which she replied with, "oh you didn't want me to answer that."

"You stupidity is unbelievable," Mizu curtsied and Shachi had to hold in a laugh causing Penguin to elbow him in the ribs leading to a gasp from behind the arguing couple. "I'll inform you of your punishment later."

"Ran out of ideas already, Captain? That's unlike you." Law didn't answer; he just swivelled away from her on his chair and read up on the latest reports in the news. Mizu grinned at this, "I'm right aren't I Trafalgar?"

"Not in the slightest, I'm going to make you wait and beg to find out what I'll be doing to you."

"I'm pretty sure what you're suggesting is illegal in several countries not counting the ones under the marine flag."

"Mind out of the gutter please, have a little respect for yourself as no one else has any for you." Mizu stuck her tongue out at him, "Anyway, you'll probably be a good sea-king bait once we get onto the Grand-Line."

"The Grand-who's-it-now?" Mizu asked paling from her previous confidence in getting one over her Captain.

"We're pirates and you didn't expect us to go to the Grand-Line?" Penguin asked from behind them.

"No, please no," Mizu wanted nothing more than to cry, she stepped closer to Law hoping that he'd spin round with a sadistic smile showing that it was all a joke. "I'll die on the Grand-line. There's no way I'd survive."

"That is the most likely scenario, Cleaner-ya." Law said smirking at her form over his shoulder.

"I'm dead, I'm, oh so dead, I'm so freaking dead. Trafalgar Law, I hold you responsible for my imminent death!"

"Don't worry Cleaner-ya, I'll make sure no-one touches your belongings after you've died." Mizu looked thankful for moment thinking that her _clothes _would be safe from the all-male crew until. "I'll auction them off to get some extra money instead."

"You know, I'd respect you more if you weren't such an ass all the time." Mizu muttered wishing she had something to throw at him.

"But then, who would I be able to ridicule on hourly basis?"

"Oh yeah, for moment I forgot that I'm," she inhaled deeply before yelling loudly "ABOUT TO FREAKING ENTER THE GRAND-LINE. TRAFALGAR LAW GET ME OFF THIS SHIP OR ELSE!"

"Or what Cleaner-ya?"

"I'll de-alphabetise your medical books." Mizu threatened knowing the surgeon's obsession with having things alphabetised.

"Don't you recall doing that last week when you dusted?"

"Why must you continue to do this to me?"

"Its fun."

* * *

Is Law a little out of character? Maybe, but that's because... got nothing. Do excuse anything grammatically wrong with this chapter, tired and stressed.

Another big thank you to everyone new and old who have reviewed and everyone who is following this! So what do we want to see next marines/pirates/treasure arguments? Or something else? OOooooh, yep I am far too tired. G'night :D


	5. Chapter 5

Been a while, but I wanted some time to figure where I'm going with this and what to put where and when. Also I wanted some free time to do nothing I didn't even want to touch my laptop after those essays from hell. Good news is that I have four more to do! Yay! Action shall be coming in the next chapter! This is build up!

Warning: This chapter has the over use of the word 'Plundering' I thought it would be fun for the crew to mock Mizu for her use of the word. Other than that, do enjoy!

* * *

Since Mizu was currently banned from going onto islands since she deafened everyone on the 'scary mountain ride of doom' and accidently shrinking a pair of Law's jeans; leading to the biggest silent argument ever. Law refused to look at the woman for at least a week, it wasn't until Mizu was screaming on the way down from Reverse Mountain that Law decided to speak to her. Mainly to yell 'shut the hell up' but the crew saw it as progress. Though due to being left at days at a time, the cleaning lady 'chose' to immerse herself in cleaning the ship to point of obsession. Once the guys had returned from trips, not exactly in their right minds, they wondered if they had actually staggered onto the right ship. Shcahi even had to check at one point due to the unnatural sparkle to his bedroom. No matter how much begging the brunette did Law still refused to allow her off the ship and made her life on board ship even worse. Her bed had never been so welcoming. There was progress though, she was now allowed to sit in the meetings and allowed to clean the floor to the medical area of the ship. Mizu figured that the man was testing her and testing her, he was. She kept her mouth shut and only answered when spoken to; even when the sadistic captain made a dig at her shabby appearance after a long cleaning session. However, on one of the first islands they had encountered one of the crew members 'happened upon' a treasure map. The bruised knuckles were surprisingly not brought up at this particular meeting.

"Isn't that what you pirates do though? Plunder stuff?" the crew eyed her like she had just grown an extra head.

"Plunder? Really?" Shachi tried to hold in a chuckled "Who says plunder?"

"What isn't that what you pirates do?" Mizu asked mainly towards Penguin who would give her a straight answer unlike others.

Law, himself didn't bother to hide his own chuckle and answered "We happen across things and we take them."

"So you plunder, I'm pretty sure that's plundering. Right?"

No one answered her and just laughed quietly to each other until the accountant piped up, "Looks like we might need the money Captain. A little wallet padding won't hurt us and according to the navigator it's on route."

"Let's _plunder _then." Law ordered dipping his head so that he could taunt Mizu with his smirk which was on full display.

She didn't know why plundering wasn't something to say. Although, she did know Law was mocking her and Mizu would never use that word again. "What the hell is wrong with that word?"

"Its ridicules for a pirate to use it. All the newspapers use it for instance and the marines take pleasure in scaring all the local townspeople by telling them 'the scary pirates will come a plunderin'' if they're not careful." Penguin explained rising out of his seat. "Are you excited about your first treasure hunt?"

She thought for a moment and found herself wondering all sorts of questions and hoping she could catch a glimpse of whatever beautiful, shiny things they could find. "Yes actually, suppose you'll have fun digging up some poor island?"

Penguin grinned and waved her off "Yeah, Shachi and I get all the heavy lifting, Bepo usually sits there complaining and not even lifting a hand. Well paw."

"Poor you, at least you get to leave." Mizu sighed as the two went their separate ways.

A few days had passed and they had arrived at the island, it was a summer island making it obscenely hot and the majority of the crew have taken to not wearing shirts. The minority only being Bepo, Law and Mizu, the latter did however roll up her suit legs and tied the upper half around her waist leaving her black shirt on underneath. No matter the weather Law's hat never disappeared from sight; she'd never actually seen him without it, however his favourite hoodie did have its sleeves rolled up in recognition of the heat. The heat was also causing problems for Mizu in other ways than seeing half naked men roaming the corridors; the showers we're being used regularly (thankfully), and this meant more cleaning. As well as the fact that the pre-looting, which Mizu found was the preferred term to use, meeting was worse due to the numerous bodies packed in one place, plus the heat was one, big, boiling pot.

"Can't wait to leave this room," Mizu moaned fanning herself with her hand. She was slumped in her chair like most of the others wanting to be anywhere but there. "What is there to discuss? Go on island, dig big hole, grab treasure, leave. Didn't think we needed to plan that."

"That's why I'm Captain, Cleaner-ya." Law sighed leaning against his hand. "Oh, and I think you meant, 'plunder treasure then leave'"

Mizu rolled her eyes at shuffled further down into the chair "There's no need to mock Captain-ya."

"That gets worse every time she says it." One of the guys said to their neighbour.

Another crew member whispered to someone else "It doesn't sound right when she says it." The recipient nodded in reply, adding to Mizu's anger.

"I was only making a point for the love of god." She yelled slapping herself on the head.

"You only need to call him Captain, Mizu-ya."

Her eyebrow twitched, thus making it a victory for Law. He noted this down in his memory like he always did when he found something new to explore. Mizu huffed and folded her arms despite making it hotter for herself "Why do I bother?"

"Because you love us?" Bepo asked nudging her arm with his own.

"Yeah I suppose," Law smirked and was about to open his mouth before she added, "most of you at least." The captain shut his mouth and didn't even respond. Mizu licked a finger and drew a line with it adding to her own small but slowly growing win list.

At the end of the meeting it was decided that the usual suspects would leaving for the island and that the submarine would back off in case someone attempted to raid it while they were away. The Captain did have his revenge and decided that Mizu would be dragged onto the island but before she could celebrate it was revealed that she would be carrying their supplies. All of them. Thankfully, not the digging equipment though, Shachi and Penguin had that unfortunate job. Bepo had the straining task of carrying Law's nodachi while Law, himself carried the map. Captain's privilege apparently.

"You'll be required to dig as well Cleaner-ya." Law somehow managed to burst her bubble even further.

"So not only do I get to carry all your crap, I have to dig too?" Mizu asked not knowing whether he was kidding or not.

Law smirked again and leant forward resting his elbows on his knees, "Of course, you have to be useful too."

"I'm honoured that I'm finally being considered useful Captain Trafalgar." Mizu placed a hand over her heart as her eye lids fluttered shut.

"It's about time, you've been doing nothing till now." He replied

"I could say the same for you, Captain."

Shachi leant over to Penguin and whispered into his ear, "Why is it that they always end up arguing over such small things?"

"Probably something within them is programmed to argue with each other," Penguin replied and grinned at the argument becoming personal attacks on each other. "Plus it's rather fun to see who'll snap first."

* * *

So a tad short but I thought it was best to stop here for now and its an update! Yay!

Big thanks to people who have reviewed! And awesome high fives to Wings-Chan and 10th Squad 3rd Seat! Also thanks to all those showing support through alerting and favouriting this story!


End file.
